in the world the blind man is king
by deathdreamerofneverlove
Summary: where do u turn when you have no friends... well that is simple to the people you hate
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys I got a new idea for a story and guess what this is the idea hehe .. Beware things don't seem right when half asleep mind comes up with hehe  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything at all gomen ne ((sorry))  
  
Ch.1 blood and new deals and so called friendships  
  
Sarah paced her room looking to the full length mirror that rested angst her wall. "What to do??!" Sarah half yelled careful of her step mom hearing her and telling her little lap dog a.k.a her dad.  
  
It has been a year since her trip to the labyrinth but during that time Sarah noticed something was different for she should touch her mirror that rested in her room and call upon it to show her anywhere she asked it would do so, even the labyrinth where the goblin king and her friends resided in. but never did she go threw the mirror to the other side.  
  
Also she had found that so much like Jareth she could create crystals only hers where a blue color glass but that was all she could do. Frustrated Sarah moved in front of the mirror "labyrinth, Jareth's room" she whispered.  
  
The mirror shinny refection began to ripple as if it was water, the clamed to show a black and sliver decorated room. Sarah putted her hand out and watched it slip threw it to the other side.  
  
Taking a deep breath she walked threw it. The room was simply beautiful. In the center of it was a large bed with black silk sheets and a velvet top blanket, the bed also had almost shear soft looking sliver drapes that covered the bed.  
  
Next to the bed was the door way to the balcony that looked over the labyrinth, in the far coroner of the room was a desk covered with paper, scrolls, ink, and different writing utensils, to the other corner was an oak wardrobe.  
  
As Sarah was still looking around the room the doors busted open to revile no other but the Goblin King, Jareth.  
  
Holding her breath as he made his way into the room only to let it out in gasp at his apprence. His white poet's shirt and light gray tight pants where cover in blood as was his normal spiky hair was damp with it as well. "Who is there?!" Jareth called out his voice echoing off the walls.  
  
Before Sarah said a word Jareth collapsed in a bloodily heap on the floor. Sarah rushed to his side to and put her ear to his chest and listened for a heart beat. With a sigh Sarah smiled softly at the sound of the man's heart beat.  
  
Some way or another Sarah had lifted the heavy man and set him in a laying position on his grand bed. Time seemed to pass forever for Sarah as she waited for the man to wake. Sarah jumped up when the man cried out in his sleep, "Jareth wake up!" she cried trying to wake him.  
  
Slowly his eyes opened but something wasn't right they seemed glazed over. "Who are you what are you doing in my room?!" Jareth questioned loudly as he rose to sit looking all around the room. "Jareth you are blind." Sarah said softly as it hit her the great goblin kind was blind.  
  
"So what you have come here to laugh it up have you not little Sarah?" Jareth snickered. Sarah looked at Jareth with disbelief that that man could be such a... a...jerk! "Fine be a jerk all you want also great king of rudeness! But admit it you need my help" Sarah snapped at the king how seemed well in a sort emotionless and out of it at the moment. "Fine if you won't talk then I take that as a yes."  
  
Yami- hey everyone I decide not to give up on my stories and this is my newest lol 


	2. ch 2 forever gone

Hey everyone this was originally called where do u turn when you have no one? But I have changed it hahahaha!

Last ch.-- Slowly his eyes opened but something wasn't right they seemed glazed over. "Who are you what are you doing in my room?!" Jareth questioned loudly as he rose to sit looking all around the room. "Jareth you are blind." Sarah said softly as it hit her the great goblin kind was blind.

"So what you have come here to laugh it up have you not little Sarah?" Jareth snickered. Sarah looked at Jareth with disbelief that that man could be such a... a...jerk! "Fine be a jerk all you want also great king of rudeness! But admit it you need my help" Sarah snapped at the king how seemed well in a sort emotionless and out of it at the moment. "Fine if you won't talk then I take that as a yes."

Ch.2 forever gone

A few days had passed since the pair was put together again but this time it was 't the same. The king was having a few problems with this new life, mind you he still used magic to punish the goblins if need be

. But he didn't like not seeing the beauty of his kingdom or even the beauty that stood only a few feet away talking with Hoggle or was it Higgle?

"Hoggle are you sure magic couldn't help him?" sarah asked softly. "I'm afraid not little miss, all I can remember from the night is dark clouds racing over the labyrinth, humm there was a voice as well but I didn't hear it that good" he sighed out , with that Hoggle took his leave.

they say things will get better in life… Sarah didn't know what to believe anymore she was back with her friends but their king was moody as ever,bound to his bed until his wounds heal.

Jareth sat in his bed looking around and stopped and stared at one spot his eyes not moving from that spot. It was like he could see but both knew he couldn't't. "Sarah why are you still here?" Jareth asked with emotionless look.

"in truth I don't know I mean after all you did put me threw 13 hours of hell ya know" she said with a little hint of anger in her tone. She was still mad about the almost lost of her baby brother.

"then just leave Sarah go back to your home and take care of you baby brother" he didn't not yell just spoke in a deathly cold tone ,that would make the bravest man soil himself.

'why must she still hate me? Sigh look at yourself Jareth you are king but this slip of a woman gets to you so easily' at the thought he turned his head looking always from where he could feel her standing.

With out a word Sarah walked over to the bed . placing her hand on his cheek gently careful of the healing cuts. "if you need me Jareth just call" with that the girl of his dreams walked out of his room out of his life for good.


End file.
